Visiones
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Cuando una visión muestra a una vampira y un hombre lobo juntos todo puede ser posible. Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "Sol de Media Noche".


**Visiones…**

 _ **Disclaimer: T**_ _odo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a_ _ **Stephenie Meyer…**_

 _ **-Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "Sol de Media Noche" -**_

 _ **¡Espero os guste!**_

….

Oh Dios no soportaba esto, era como saber que sentían los humanos al sentir jaqueca, no podía ver el futuro de Bella, este me era incierto era como tener un televisor descompuesto y sin señal en mi cabeza. Tome lentas respiraciones aunque no las necesitaba para ver si podía calmarme, Jasper me ayudaba lo más que podía pero en lugar de ayudarme hacia que mi humor empeorase, subí a mi habitación a velocidad vampírica y saque un montón de catálogos para ver si podía entretenerme con la habitación del bebe pero era peor porque quería imaginarlo, tratar de ver su futuro el camino que él o ella tomarían para y que le gustaría para así hacer la habitación perfecta pero eso no servía me sentía mi cabeza explotar como si las ideas fueran tantas, y eso nunca me había pasado, podía ver tantos futuros en mi mente como quisiera y me concentrara y no pasaba esto pero ahora ¡No podía más!...

-Amor debes de dejar de estresarte…

-Lo sé pero no puedo, creo que iré de caza para ver si puedo relajarme un poco…

-Iré contigo, le avisare a Edward y…

-¡No! ¡Déjame sola Jasper! Por favor solo una vez en tu vida déjame estar sola – sin decir nada más de un salto me adentre en el bosque para escapar de su _Don._

Amaba a Jasper, él era la persona que me había sostenido en los momentos más difíciles y yo a él pero a veces su preocupación por mi era tanta y en estos momentos no quería ser dura pero en verdad necesitaba estar sola…

Llegue a una parte del bosque dónde no pude oler humanos pero si hombres lobo, ellos apestaban. No quise cazar, solo me senté a pensar en lo que había pasado, había sido injusta con Jasper tenia que disculparme con él, entonces me percate que mi _dolor_ no estaba se había ido ¿Por qué? Entonces sentí la presencia y el olor más cerca de un licántropo. Me puse de pie para ir con Jasper y pedirle disculpas pero no pude moverme…

…

 _-Hola Alice…_

 _-Jake ¿Qué haces aquí? – él se encogió de hombros…_

 _-Bella está un poco mala, ya sabes síntomas de embarazadas y me dan un poco de asco – me acerque a él junto al barandal que daba al bosque, el mismo que había saltado horas antes a decir verdad ¿Cómo llegue aquí?..._

…

 _Había estado con Jake desde hace como una hora y en todo ese momento mi malestar se había ido me sentía mejor porque al parecer solo era por estar molesta, tome una respiración, innecesaria de nuevo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo aquí así que entre para buscar a Jas, Bella seguía durmiendo, Edward a su lado y Emmett viendo un partido con el volumen muy bajo, no pusieron atención a mi entrada, cuando llegue al piso superior mi malestar volvió ¿Por qué? Jasper en cuanto me vio se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos, su futuro no tenia decidida nada así que deje estarlo ahora mismo mi dolor era peor…_

…

 _-Bella tienes que comer algo hija…_

 _-No podemos dejar que siga así Carlisle – Esme siempre tan maternal…_

 _-Alice ¿Sigues sin ver nada?..._

 _-No puedo verlo Jacob, de nuevo estoy ciega – y no entendía porque, si estaba o trataba de ver a Bella mi cabeza dolía y todo se volvía negro pero si Jacob estaba cerca podía ver bien y mi cabeza estaba en paz. Me acerque a Jake y él se alejo saliendo hacia la terraza, sin importarme el rechazo lo seguí y me puse muy cerca de él, nuestros brazos casi tocándose, podía sentir un cambio en mi brazo que era su calor y supongo que él el frio granito del mío…_

 _-Alice enserio me caes bien pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan cerca de mi?..._

 _-Por favor no me alejes, estar cerca de ti me alivia de cierta forma el dolor…_

 _-¿Sientes dolor?..._

 _-No, no puedo ver el futuro de Bella ni de la bebe, es como cuando ustedes estaban cerca no podía ver nada es como si crearan una interferencia, Carlisle no sabe nada de ello no entiende por qué, pero ahora es diferente porque al no ver el futuro de nadie me causa una frustración enorme como a los humanos dolor de cabeza pero estar cerca de ti lo alivia. Lo siento si te incomodo…_

 _-Na, me alegra servir como aspirina – los dos empezamos a reír en voz baja y eso me causo aun más alivio…_

 _-.-.-.-_

 _Los siguientes días Bella siguió igual y yo también pues su futuro seguía incierto para mi, trate de irme lo más lejos que pude pero al alejarme unos kilometro el dolor volvía así que por primera vez tuve compañía Jacob y aunque me aleje muchísimo no funciono, era imposible ver algo…_

 _Bella estaba de nuevo vomitando y me sentía culpable porque podía sentir la tensión de Edward a través de Jasper, sentía que le estaba fallando a mi hermano al no poder darle una esperanza buena de todo lo malo que supuestamente era esto…_

 _-No tienes porque sentirte mal Alice, no es tu culpa y Edward lo sabe…_

 _-Jake no puedo "ver" que pasa con Bella, me siento mal…_

 _-Tranquila cuando esa chupa sangre le hinque el diente a algo sabremos cómo arreglarnos – en ese momento se escucho movimiento en la parte de adentro y el olor tan característico de la sangre, podía oír cómo era jalada y pasaba a través de la garganta de ella – no puedo creer esto…_

 _-Está funcionando – escucho como Edward, Esme y Carlisle soltaban el aire contenido, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie no estaban, los había oído salir por la ventana del piso superior, trato de bromear con Jacob para que su malestar se fuera pero él pensaba que era asqueroso que tomara sangre…_

 _Los días que le siguieron Bella estuvo mejor y Alice también aunque Jacob no se separaba de ella ni para comer, Alice era la que cocinaba para él y él comía ahí en el comedor intacto de Esme, a ella no le importaba si una de sus hijas estaba bien, era bueno que alguien le diera uso a esa mesa…_

 _-.-.-.-._

 _Los días siguientes sentía un mal presentimiento, se sentía más humana que vampira al sentir esa clase de sentimientos pues ahora eran presentimientos no visiones lo que tenía. Salió al bosque porque necesitaba cazar algo y en eso Jacob no podía ayudarla._

 _Salto y echo a correr hacia el bosque cuando tuvo a su primera presa y bebió su sangre sintió un alivio corrió más lejos y entonces paso entonces todo se fue, la negrura, el silencio en su cabeza y aparecieron las imágenes: vio a Jasper correr hacía el bosque, despedirse de ella y alejarse, trato de ver más allá de eso y entonces ella estaba alado de Jacob pero no como en los últimos días, ella lo abrazaba y lo besaba, Jasper los veía y sus últimas palabras eran se feliz…_

 _-¡No! ¡No!..._

-¡Alice! ¡Alice amor! – entonces todo volvió, estaba en él pasto en medio del bosque, Jasper estaba a su lado junto con Edward ¿Qué pasaba?...

-Estabas teniendo una visión Alice ¿Por qué has pensado eso?...

-No sé, yo no me he acercado a él – tenía miedo porque sus visiones eran verdaderas y…

-No, el futuro puede cambiar ¿Recuerdas?...

-Pero… era tan real, lo viste – Jasper solo veía la incompleta plática que los hermanos tenían y aunque no sabían bien de que iba, podía sentir a Alice nerviosa, tensa, temerosa…

-¿Qué pasa amor?...

-Los dejare solos para que hablen, Bella esta sola, Alice dile el futuro no está gravado en piedra y eso no pasara – Edward salió corriendo hasta que lo perdieron de vista no hablo…

Si pudiera llorar lo haría porque necesitaba hacerlo, Jasper sentía sus emociones y eso lo preocupaba. Le conto todo con señas y detalles de su visión y cuando termino se quedo callada, más bien los dos…

-Aunque eso pasara no me iría así, lucharía por ti y me quedaría por ti. No podría seguir sin ti…

-Te amo Jasper…

-Te amo Alice

.-.-.-.-

En los siguientes días Jasper se quedo conmigo y uso su poder en mi no aliviaba mucho pero era la intensión…

Bella se puso de parto al tercer día de haber tenido mi primera visión desde que ella estaba embarazada. Todos estábamos muy nerviosos y más Edward cuando todo se complico y Bella se durmió, cuando la pequeña Renesme estuvo en sus brazos mis visiones llegaron y pude ver que la morfina que Edward había inyectado en ella estaba por hacer efecto no era que ella estuviera muerta si no dormida y él había inyectado el veneno a tiempo aunque aun así la mordió varias veces pero aunque parecía que todo estaba bien no lo era la casa estaba rodeada de lobos que querían atacarnos y matar a la bebe.

Claro que dimos pelea pero eran mucho el nuevo miembro de la familia había hecho que la manada aumentara Jacob lo había dicho pero parecía muy imposible, hasta que Jacob salió y puso fin a ello, él se había imprimado de esa bebe, entonces la visión volvió…

Él estaba con Renesme, ella viviría muchos años con nosotros y era ella la que estaba con Jacob no yo, ellos eran felices y Bella y Edward junto con ellos, Edward me miro y entonces vio lo que yo estaba viendo. Sonreí porque el futuro no estaba grabado en piedra podía cambiar pero el mío por increíble que pareciera lo estaba porque amaba por sobre todas las cosas a Jasper el era mi felices para siempre no importaba que pasara…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno esta historia me ha gustado hacerla porque mi fuerte o lo que me gusta más escribir es historias Edward&Bella, así que espero sea de su agrado y comenten que tal les pareció.

Y nos vemos en las siguientes locuras que haga, las quiere Jane.


End file.
